


The Hongdae Hustle

by Riverslegacy



Category: Big Bang (Band), GOT7, SHINee
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fights, Fist Fights, Food Fight, Gen, Humor, Interracial Relationship, Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Recreational Drug Use, Trolling, ambw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverslegacy/pseuds/Riverslegacy
Summary: The misadventures of 6 girls (signed to GD & Taeyangs record label 8th Republique records) as they film a reality show and try not to go back to jail.Crack fic alert!!!!! This story is not meant to be taken seriously at ALL!!!!*Story can also be found on Wattpad*





	1. Meet the girls

Whelp here's some of the cast for my new story. It takes place as the girls, fresh from their "vacation" gear up for a comeback.  

Let's take a look shall we?

 **Introducing** the ladies of **8OHeigh** t (pronounced 808).  

 

 

As leader she tries her best to lead by example. The problem is her temper always seems to get in the way. 

Addicted to tattoos

Loves trap music 

Lost a bet with GD. As punishment he got to choose her newest tattoo and its placement.

Got thrown in jail in Cambodia for fighting and mayhem when Riot lived up to her name 

most  guy groups are afraid of her and Mistress Yue'

 

 

Always tries to see the best in people. The problem with that is, it also makes her a fuckboi magnet.

is the voice of reason to everyone's bullshit.

Has most of her right arm tatted (3/4 sleeve) 

Don't let her cute face fool you she serves fades all day

Also thrown in jail in Cambodia because of Riot

 

Lives up to her name in every way possible. She's funny as hell but will go to war for those she loves....or worse Riot!!

Pulls no punches....literally.

went to jail in Cambodia for starting a riot over burnt ass chicken and punching a dog

will fight over that last of anything.

loves to punch people in the larynx

wants to get 5150 tatted on her neck

 

Everybody's go to partner in crime. Down for anything and everything that has to do with her squad. 

Always gets kicked out of restaurants with Riot

Has hidden tattoos

has a pending case with an unidentified Idol for breaking several of his fingers after he allegedly grabbed her ass and yelled lines from Jay Parks "Mommae"

Went to jail in Cambodia because of Riot and because she tried to choke out the arresting officer.

Makes Mynx carry a lipstick taser because she's not a fighter, unlike the rest of the group.

Loves to sleep when not performing. She can sleep anywhere except the floor or in a dirty house.

Takes selfies when she gets bored, which is often. 

loves the way black & grey tattoos look on her

wants to challenge Jin (bts) and JinYoung (got7) to a cook off

Is the last person out of the group to get mad but has the worst temper.

Ended up in Cambodian jail with the others for rioting

 

As the baby of the bunch, she loves to bring the fun. No one is immune to her charms.

The only person (besides Orynn) that Riot won't yell at.

Almost burned down the kitchen in an incident dubbed "poptart gate"

carries a lipstick taser given to her by Mistress Yue'

The only group member who can't fight & has never fought.

was the only one not arrested in Cambodia, called Taeyang and GD to bail everyone out. 

 

................................................................................................................................

So what do you guys think?

 


	2. Insanity's Playground

 

 

 

"I'm still not understanding how in the hell, they got thrown in jail on a vacation?" sighing, for the tenth time that day, Jiyong "G-dragon" Kwon squeezed the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"The got damn press is going to have a field day with this, just what we need negative press for the foreign group" added Taeyang. They were at their wits ends on what to do about the situation.

It had been almost two months since the "infamous day" when finally, someone spilled the beans. Video leaks of the girls causing a full-blown riot in Cambodia had hit the net. The videos had gone viral in only a few short hours.

That was what prompted them to have this meeting in the middle of the night, they had to figure out what to do with the girls and how to deal with the press and possible backlash from all of this.

Girl groups were "supposed" to be laid back and relatively less problematic than their counterpart groups. However, that was not the cause with their brood. Nope every time they woke up it was something; 808 members fighting, partying, doing drugs, even breaking up marriages. Hell, one of them keeps racking up court cases like she is collecting kakao friend characters.

With all that horrible behavior, they should have been disbanded the group, but the truth was neither Taeyang or GD wanted to do that and it was for **two** very good reasons.

They loved those rowdy degenerates like family and the girls were extremely popular. Their international fan base alone is massive and for some odd reason the fans have no problem with the girl's behavior. In fact, they love them for it because it makes them more human in their fans eyes.

Laughing, Jiyong had figured out how to solve their problem. He didn't know why they hadn't thought of it sooner. Looking to his friend and Co-CEO, he suggested.

"You know what, since they have a comeback coming up anyway. Why don't we just say that the incident is part of their new reality show. I mean people go insane for shows like love and hip hop, right? So, we might as well capitalize off the girls being themselves and at least this way there'll be no bad press. For them or our label."

Nodding his head, Taeyang agreed. "Yeah, that could work. With all the swearing and fighting though how in the hell is that going to get approved to even run on cable?"

Smirking, GD picked up the phone to make a call. "Just leave that to me"

"So, who's going to be the one to let them know that 8OhEight is getting a show" he responded.

"paper, rock, scissor?"

Quickly they played a round.

"Shit"

"dude, congrats." laughed Taeyang as he left behind a fuming Ji-Yong.

....................................................................................................

"A reality show?"

"Are you fucking crazy? That's hard evidence for our bullshit, we'll be going straight to prison mad quick. Man, hell nah I can't fuck with ya'll on this one" shouted Riot dramatically.

Rubbing his temples, he glared at the girls before him. "I'm not asking. You're going to film this show and that's just how it is. We don't need the press painting you as criminals in Korea. I refuse to let my label take a hit because none of you can control your fucked-up tempers. Especially you, Riot!"

Sighing, he tried to lighten the now heavy mood. "Look it might be fun. Think of all the pranks you can play on people or the fans you can interact with. You have the chance to give people a glimpse into your real lives. Maybe this will be the thing that helps you girl's control your anger."

He waited as they formed a huddle and debated the matter over. It's not like he had really given them an actual choice but he knew they needed to talk among themselves.

Finally, they had come to an agreement. Looking him in the eye they all nodded.

"So, what are we going to call it?" asked Orynn, the leader of the group.

"Whatever you want to Rynn" came his light-hearted reply.

Thinking about it for a minute the leader glanced to the others for approval "How about the Hongdae Hustle?" she asked more than stated.

"I think it's perfect," He beamed. Getting up, he walked toward the door of the small dorm.

"Aww Ji you leaving the dungeon already?" asked Mistress Yue', slightly crestfallen.

"Yeah man Reema was just about to cook" added Riot. She walked to where Reema was in the kitchen and began helping her take out ingredients for the late-night meal.

While the others bid him goodnight and began moving into other parts of the apartment, Orynn approached him by the door. Biting her lip, she asked "Ji, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, I understand that we fucked up and kind've have no choice, but"

Interrupting whatever else she was going to say, he assured "It'll be fine. I already know what you're concerned about." Gently, he held her chin with his thumb and index finger. "Trust me rynn. Once filming is over I'm going over all the footage myself and hand picking what will and won't be aired."

"Okay, boss man." She joked.

Feeling much better about the situation, she tried to look on the bright side of things. Realizing, he still gripped her chin she cleared her throat and lowered her gaze from his intense stare.

"So, when does filming start?" she asked.

"The crew will be here around 9am, I think." Reaching for the door he said one final thing. "You got this Orynn, you're the leader. So, lead."

With that the door closed.

....................................................................................................

**5 hours.**

All it took was **five hours** of filming before bullshit and drama popped off. They had just finished taping their episode of weekly idol when they ran into Got7 and all hell broke loose.

They hadn't even made it off the set yet!

"I swear to god Jackson if you don't move and get the hell out my face I'mma make you" Shouted Mistress Yue'

Looking down at her he challenged "No, I don't have to do what you say. Your like what 5'2 and I was here first. Ain't nobody scared of you Yue'"

Using the palm of her hand she pushed him in the forehead roughly and for a second he stumbled.

"That's Mistress Yue' to you. You not my friend and you damn sure ain't my family so put some respect on my name. Who the hell raised you drunk howler monkeys? I thought you were brought up better than this, but I should've known better. I mean you be all on Ben "ain't shit" Baller nutsack, like he the next Asian messiah. See that's why your invite to the cookout got revoked, you lil bitch" She ranted.

With that she stomped on his foot with the heel of her stiletto and punched him in the stomach. Not enough to do damage but just enough to hurt and make him move.

"You know, he would have moved if you had actually asked and maybe just maybe even said please. Instead, you just demanded he get out your way while simultaneously insulting him" Shaking his head at the situation, he approached the irate woman.

"JinYoung, he was in my way on purpose and his hand grazed my ass. We not even finna play those games" retorted Yue'

Sighing, he walked up to her and whispered something in her ear. Rolling her eyes, she walked up to the now hunched over Jackson and helped him up.

"I'm sorry you that you probably feel your entitled to an apology." Pulling him close she reached up and whispered in his ear. "Make no mistake I'm only doing this because I feel sorry for your pathetic ass, but if you touch my ass again I'll break your fucking neck, rip off your dick and feed it to wild raccoons." With that, she scampered off to catch up with Riot and Reema.

"I saw that" Riot stated as Yue' made her way to them.

"Saw what?" she questioned, feigning ignorance.

She was pulled into a side hug by both girls, as Reema whispered "So, you just gone act like Jinyoung wasn't grabbing all on your booty, that's what we doing?"

"Yep, it's a peach club thing" giggled Yue'

"Let me find out you calling GQ over there daddy" laughed Riot.

....................................................................................................

Handing him the slip of paper she added, "I already told her you would be calling for an appointment soon, so she'll be expecting a call. Mark are you sure this is what you want?"

"Hell yeah, I've wanted another tat for a while now but I couldn't find someone here who's work I liked. Thanks Orynn." He said, as he placed the paper in his pocket.

"Send me a picture after you get it, kay?" Turning around she made her way toward Namie and Mynx, who were talking to Yugyeom and Youngjae. The later was a complete sweetheart but that former mentioned one. She shuddered thinking about Yugyeoms fuckboi ways.

"Hey beautiful"

Sighing, she had almost made it to Namie when she found her path blocked by...

"Good after noon BamBam" she retorted curtly.

"Damn, baby girl like that? That's how you feeling?"

She really did not feel like entertaining this kid today. She was tired.  All she wanted to do was grab the rest of her group and go get some food. They had to be at the studio in a couple hours, so she really did not have time to spare on his half-assed attempt at, well whatever the hell it was he's trying to do.

"Look, I really have to get going. So, could you please move out of my way little young ass boy"

Scoffing, he looked absolutely affronted. It wasn't like she said anything untrue but the way he looked at her was as if she had insulted his mother.

Coming closer he leaned down so his mouth was by her ear.

"I'm young, I'll give you that one, but I damn sure ain't **little** sweetheart." He whispered seductively.

Looking at him as if he'd lost his mind she muttered "Oh, hell nah" before yelling, "JB come get your son, please!" Walking over, the leader grabbed BamBam by the shoulders.  Muttering his apologies to Orynn as they walked away.

"So, a grown man can't have a civil conversation with his future ex-wife now?" fussed the second youngest.

"Be glad she called me over, when she could've just whooped your ass. What did you tell her anyway?"bemused JB.

"That I wasn't little." Answered BamBam proudly.

He missed the look he got in return, but he felt the hit to the back of his head.

"Get in the corner" JB yelled pointing to a dark corner by the hosts dressing room.

....................................................................................................

Finally, they had made it to the chicken shack. Walking inside they looked at the menu above the cashier and tried to figure out what to order. They saw the cashier whisper something to one of the other co-workers and then leave. Thinking nothing of it they continued to decide what to get as the camera crew filmed everything.

It was weird having camera men with boom-sticks and other equipment around them all day. Usually, they only had to deal with stuff like that when they were filming a music video or a variety show. Now they had to grow accustomed to this invasion of privacy every day for god only knows how long.

The manager of the chicken shack came out and looked at the group. Obviously, he recognized them. Being famous, that tended to happen a lot. It wasn't a problem. They'd just do what they always do with fans; take a couple selfies, give a few hugs and be done.

"I'm sorry ladies but you have to leave this establishment." Stated the manager.

"Wait what? Why?" asked Namie. She was hungry, so he'd better have a damn good reason.

"Your banned" He explained and then pointed to a wall that held their picture from a security camera. They remembered that day. How could they have forgotten about that.

 

_Flashback:_

_They had just come from the club and were hungry and just a little drunk. Okay, maybe they were more than just a little drunk. The chicken shack, was one of the few places open at 2 in the morning that had food that wasn't terrible. So, the decision was easy._

_They went in and ordered their food._

_It wasn't until their food  began to arrive that the problems had begun. Looking at her plate Riot realized that her order was wrong._

_"Look at this shit ya'll." She pointed to her chicken. "I said tenders and they gave me nuggets, then I'm missing like two of my sides."_

_"Hell nah! Take that shit back Riot" advised Yue'_

_"Look at the receipt first and see if she even charged you for the things you're missing plus the tenders. If she did then yeah take that shit back and have them fix it" reasoned Namie._

_Taking her advice, Riot looked at the receipt. She was right they had fucked up her order. They all got up to go with Riot, knowing her temper when it came to food. Plus, they wanted to make sure them bitches working at the counter didn't try some slick shit._

_Even Mynx, who's not a fighter at all, followed everyone to the counter. She figured maybe she could be the voice of reason if Namie failed._

_"Umm, excuse me." Called Riot as she approached the counter. "Hey, I think there was like a mix up with my order cause, this is not what I asked for nor is it what I paid for." Holding up the receipt for the cashier to see._

_"Unfortunately, we don't give refunds on food. Store policy and all" came the girls snide reply._

_"Okay. So, I wasn't asking for a refund I just want the food I ordered. This right here is not my order. So, can you at least get my order right?" Riot asked. She was trying to be calm about this she really was. They all could see it but this bitch was seriously not trying to fix the problem at all._

_"Also, unfortunately, it is not in company policy to replace already purchased items. You could have easily replaced your original order with someone else's just to get free food." smirked the cashier._

_"So let me get this straight" Started Orynn, "you're not going to give her a refund or replace her food with the correct order even though you're at fault. On the assumption that, even though we just sat down with our order and you clearly saw that, she could have possibly switched out her food with one of ours just to get a free meal?" Now even Orynn was starting to get mad._

_"Can I see this policy you're talking about?" asked Namie. She was going to try and see if there was some sort of loophole in it they could use to their advantage._

_"No. I'm not obligated to show you anything. As a matter of fact, we reserve the right to refuse service to you. So get out." Came the terse response of the cashier._

_"I'm still trying to figure out who food she switched with, when nobody got their order yet but her" chimed in Yue' already taking off her earrings. It was apparent what was about to pop off and she be damned if she lost her good jewelry fucking with these bum ass minimum wage bitches._

_Reema moved myxn out of the line of fire and closer to door. Whispering "when shit goes down, head straight for the house and don't look back. We either gone be behind you or you can expect a call from county in 2 hours." Orynn handed her the keys to the apartment and her cellphone._

_Looking to Reema, she nodded her head toward the door. "You too Reema, Mynx is bad with directions and might get lost in this part of Hongdae"_

_As soon as the two youngest had left out the door, it went down._

_Turning back to the cashier, Riot threaten "This is how this is gonna go, either I'm getting my food or I'm getting my money back."_

_"One way or another" murmured Yue', cracking he knuckles._

_"No. Now leave"_

_Whatever else she was about to say got smothered out by the whole plate of food Riot shoved in her face. Slamming her head against the counter top while the other girls jumped the counter to deal with the folks making the food._

_Namie opened the register and got back Riot's money, knocking all sauce packets, biscuits and any other thing that was in her line of sight to the floor._

_By the time they left, everyone who was on shift that night had a well whooped ass and wore chicken shack dinner specials like a suit of armor. The place was an absolute wreck, before leaving they made sure to flip over some tables and chairs._

_Walking out into the bright neon lit streets of Hongdae the girls skip home. It had been a good night and the to go plates they took would definitely sate their hunger._

_End Flashback._

Yep, they couldn't believe that they had forgotten about that. They left out the restaurant with no further questions and tried to find somewhere else to eat.

Well, somewhere they weren't banned from.


	3. N.A.S.T.Y

 

_Flashback:_

_"Orynn Arceneaux, Naomie Willams, Yue' Zhou, Khambuu Prak and Reema Johar follow me. Your bail has been posted." Came the terse orders of the guard._

_Slowly, they followed the guard. They were dirty, tired and hungry. Wanting nothing more than to finally leave the godforsaken jail cell, they had been packed in there like sardines._

_Making their way to the desk they signed the release forms and collected their things._

_"Whatsup jailbirds?" came the teasing voice of Taeyang._

_They all walked straight passed him and headed for the van. The ride to the airport was mostly silent._

_GD had informed them that Mynx was already back in Korea with all their belongings._

_Slowly, the van pulled to a stop and they all got out. There was never a walk of shame more embarrassing, than having to walk through an airport after spending 3 days in a Cambodian jail._

_They looked like hell._

_"Oh, we getting on a private jet?" announced Riot._

_For that they were relieved at least they didn't have to be around the general public while they looked like they did._

_Everyone began to pile on the jet._

_"Orynn"_

_Turning at the sound of her name she waited for GD to speak._

_Smiling, he began. "You do know that this, right here, means you lost the bet. Right?"_

_Reluctantly, she nodded. She really hated to lose but she would never welch on a bet._

_"So, what are you gonna chose and where are you putting it." She asked nervously._

_Walking up to her he whispered. "I haven't decided yet"_

_"I was thinking, maybe getting a tiger on my arm. Everyone's always saying that I act like one." She stated quietly._

_"Nah, you'd look better with a dragon. I heard you like those anyway."_

_"dragons?" she questioned._

_"Yeah" he replied winking.  
_

_End Flashback._

_........................................................................................................................................................._

 

"Hey Namie" drifted the flirty voice softly, just above her ear.

She handed the cashier her money and waited for her change.

"Oh, hey Jay. How are you?" She asked pleasantly. She got her receipt and then stood off to the side to wait for her tea.

"I'm good. I was on my way to the SMTM set actually, but I saw you and thought I'd see what's up with you." He beamed.

His smile was infectious, and she soon found herself smiling back.

"Oh yeah, that's right you guys are filming that. Isn't tonight the finale?"

"Yeah, and it's gonna be a live broadcast too. You keep up with my show?" He asked genuinely.

Her name was called, and she picked up her tea from the barista. Nodding her head, she answered. "Yeah, it's a good show. I like hearing all the songs."

"Then you should come to the set with me. It'll be fun."

"Nah, fuckboi she gon be busy" interrupted Yue'.

She and Riot walked up and grabbed Namie by her arms. Pulling her none to gently away from the mogul.

"Maybe next time, okay?" shouted Jay

"Hell no! Stay your sleazy ass away from her. Don't you have somewhere to be or someone to impregnate.?" Riot shot back. Dragging Namie, they left the coffee shop.

"Bye Jay." Called Namie over her shoulder.

"I swear to god, Namie I'm getting your ass some fuckboi repellent for Christmas" sighed Yue', as they headed off back to the dorm. "this shit is getting ridiculous".

...................................................................................................

"I don't know, I think he's cute." Giggled, Namie. Picking up a card she frowned.

"Whores usually are" answered Orynn, as she scanned her hand before also picking up a card.

"Isn't that too harsh a word for him?" asked Reema. She had a good hand, so she decided to hold.

"No. Trust me, there isn't a word harsh enough to describe Jay's hoeism." Added Yue'. She placed two blue chips on the table. "I'm in"

Following her lead, Riot saw her two chips with two of her own. "Man, Namie you know firsthand that man's hoescapades are legendary. Hell, most of these boy groups were weaned off his groupie tales."

"How do we know that's even true though? I mean anyone can say anything about you and get folks to believe it" added Mynx.

"Hold up, I know your homewrecking ass ain't tryna cape for no Jay Park? Shouldn't you be more concerned with that marriage you ruined?" Yue' chided.

"Okay so 1, you can't wreck something that was already broken, and 2. I'm just trying to support Namie, obviously she likes him. I mean we've been talking about him for over an hour." Retorted Mynx. Placing her cards down, everyone sighed and threw their cards on the table. "Royal flush ladies, now run me my ends"

"That doesn't make you a good friend by supporting your friend's poor choices." Chided Orynn, "it makes you an enabler to her bullshit choices and ultimately her heartbreak."

Pulling out her phone Orynn showed them all a video of Jay "someone" had sent her. She shook her head at it while the others looked horrified. It was taken right after Namie had left the coffee shop. Hell, you could see them getting into the van in the background.

Namie looked livid.

"So, what we gon do bout this?" asked Riot

"Yeah Namie, what do you want to do?" questioned Yue'.

Looking around at everyone, she thought long and hard before she gave her answer. She knew what **they** wanted to do, but she had something different in mind.

"Listen up, I want to teach him a lesson. So, this is how were gonna do this"

....................................................................................................

"And here's the last performance for the night. Then we will announce the winner. Let's make some noise for Youngnu!" hyped the announcer.

The live audience cheered, and the music dropped.

However, it wasn't the trap beat everyone had been expecting. Nor were they expecting 6 shadows to appear on stage. 

Instead the sugary pop beat pumped through the speakers and when the spotlight hit everyone gasped.

The girls began to perform. 

The highlight of the show being the slides of Jay on the projector screen every time they got to the chorus of the song.

Both Dean and Dok2 fell out of their chairs laughing hysterically.

  Simon gave Jay a comforting pat on the back, while simultaneously side eying him.

Jay park had been called out on live TV for his fuckboi ways....

and he couldn't do anything about it but laugh.

 


	4. Dungeons & Piss Poor Judgement

Quickly, the girls exited the van and walked towards the large office building.

"Why are we doing this again?" quipped Reema. Riot scoffed while Yue' just side-eyed the dramatic girl.

"Because they asked and it's always good to have collaborations with other groups" answered Orynn. Sighing, Reema nodded in understanding.

They walked through the large glass doors and headed for the elevators.

"I'm thinking about taking self-dense classes. I saw this flyer on the wall by our dorm building and it looks kind've cool. I mean you guys are always telling me I need to learn to fight anyway, might as well learn from a professional." Stated Mynx.

She had thought long and hard about it and she really didn't want to always have to go home or back to the hotel when things popped off. She wanted to help too. She felt left out sometimes. They got to fight and go to jail while she would have to wait in the car.

Even though she was the baby of the bunch, she wanted to prove that she could handle her shit. Mostly to the other group members but also to herself.

This was something she needed to do.

"Girl what the hell is them self-defense moves gon do in a real fight? The only thing that's gon happen is your gonna fuck around and pull a muscle before you can even do anything." Sassed Yue'

"Really Mynx? Look if you wanna learn to fight that bad we can teach you. At least that shit will be free and whatever you learn from us gon def ensure you knock bitches lights the fuck out" added Riot.

Other people on the elevator began to stare at the girls in shock. A woman with a small child, covered her baby's ears at Riot's vulgar language.

Seeing the reactions, they were getting Orynn rolled her eyes. This was one of the things she didn't really like about Korea. She hated constantly having to censor herself or her friends in the presence of others.

Clearing her throat, she gave Riot a glare to stop her from verbally attacking the other passengers.

Looking to Mynx and seeing her crestfallen face, Namie decided to humor the girl. "I think it a great idea. It'll be a good introduction to learning some maneuvers that can help when we're not around. I think you should do it." Giving the younger girl a wink and a smile, she then glanced at Orynn and gave a slight nod. They held a quick silent conversation.

Beaming, Mynx asked voice filled with hope, "really?"

"Yeah really, on one condition" agreed Orynn. "After you take the course you have to let Riot and Yue' teach you how to kick box and some grimy ass street fighting. Also, that means you can and will start hitting the gym with us. No excuses. "Compromised the leader.

"Okay" agreed the youngster, hesitantly.

She had been expecting a lot of things but that had not been one of them. Leave it to Orynn to let her get her way but also take away something she loved. There would be no more sleeping in while the others went to work out.

Oh well, at least she could take the class and most importantly she would now get to fight.

The elevator ding and they exited quickly. Riot frowned at the other passengers and flipped them off as the elevator doors closed.

They meandered around the office area until they found their destination.

"Hey! We were wondering when you guys would get here" chimed the excited J-hope, as he got up to bow to the girls. They returned his bow and entered the room, quickly taking a seat at the table.

"So, are you guys sure you want to do a song with the anti-idols?" asked a giggling Namie. She hid her smile behind her hand as Jimin winked at her. JungKook gave Mynx a shy wave, as Yue' scoffed and rolled her eyes at the pair.

The camera men surrounded the table, making sure not to miss any little thing.

"Yeah, it'll be fun and I'm sure it'll be something Army and LuLu's will enjoy." Answered RM "Anyway, so let's get this meeting started. I have an idea for a song that I think you'll love."

....................................................................................................

"I came by to talk to you guys about a few things." Stated GD as he looked around the room at each girl.

To be honest this was all for show, all for the cameras. He could care less what these girls did in their recreational time.

Their down time was simply that, **THEIRS.**

"Due to the number of drug related scandals currently going on in our grandfather company, (YG) I wanted to talk to you guys about drug use and our policy regarding it. Also, I would like to take this time to get your opinion on your current dorm situation. As I have been informed that some of you are not happy with it."

Collectively, the girls sighed. At least he let them know before hand that they had to do this. It was all a part of their show, it didn't mean they weren't still pissed that they had to sit through it though.

Later tonight they would do their first confessional. It was going to be a little strange, but they were kind've looking forward to it.

After about an hour of listening to Jiyong's lecture even the camera men were starting to fall asleep.

Tiredly the cameramen called it a day. Stating that they had more than enough footage. With the promise of being back bright and early the next day, they left.

Once they were gone, they group physically relaxed.

"I'm so glad that part of this shit is over." Stated Yue'. They were still getting accustomed to having cameras around them almost all the time. Now they had to do random PSA lectures on the dangers of drug use, was beginning to push the boundaries of all of their patience.

"Man, that part for real" agreed Riot.

Everyone nodded and agreed. Trying to lighten the mood JiYong asked "So, who wants to hear about the time T.O.P ate snow that he pissed in?"

"What the hell kind shit is that?" laughed Reema

"Man, what was he on that day?" added a giggling Namie. The all loved the Rapper like a weird ass older brother, but some of the things he does....

"Good ass trees." Answered GD. "Hell, we all were that day, but he was the only to do some crazy shit like that. Anyway, so we were at this sky lodge right"...

....................................................................................................

 *** All confessional questions are sponsored by** Chase's Chicken "chicken so good you'll go to prison." **  
**

**Try our new San Quentin Qunoa or our Guantanamo guacamole'  
**

 

 **Confessional question:** Why is your dorm nicknamed the dungeon? And how do you feel about that?

 

 **Namie:** Because this place is sad, cold and cramped.

I hate it here.

Who the hell puts an apartment on the basement level anyway?

We can hear cars coming in and out of the parking garage next door.

This shit is the worst!

 

 **Mynx:** I hate this place!

Have you seen it?

Just seeing it you know why we call it the dungeon.

I can't get too mad though, it's my fault why we're stuck here for another month or two.

 

 **Reema:** Yeah so, I'm pretty sure everybody else has answered this question already.

I'm not really sure what you want me to add to that.

But yeah, we all hate this place and the hot water goes out every 30 minutes...so...lots of cold showers here.

We live in the real-life sunken place.

 

 **Mistress Yue'** : Jail was better than this dorm.

At least they have hot water. Did anyone mention the rolling blackouts that happen in just the basement apartments?

Fuck this hellhole.

 

 **Orynn:** The other place was so much better.

Here, we only have two bed rooms. I hate sleeping on a bunk bed.

Feels like I'm six years old again.

We have one window in the whole house and half of it is nothing but dirt the other half all you can see is a brick wall!

Who the fuck designed this place anyway?

I really need for them to explain to me why you would even put a window in a basement apartment.

This shit is a real-life knight of the round table, 16th century dungeon. Only thing missing is hay on the floor and a guillotine.

 

 **Riot:** Swear, every time I get off that rickety ass elevator to walk these dark ass halls I feel like I'm in a horror movie.

I stay ready though.

GD said I can't carry a gun or knife no more, so a bitch got a taser.

You don't even want to know where the laundry room is at and what that shit look like.

We call this shit the dungeon cause, ain't no happy motherfucka's here!!!

This shit like living back in the Spanish inquisition! Don't touch the walls in the hallway, you'll prolly get the bubonic plague or something.

Man, fuck this place!

 

*Once again this Confessional was brought to you by Chase's chicken; "Bitch, I'm eating."


	5. Too Many Cooks In The Kitchen

 

 

 

On the outside, the van traveled down the road silently. The only sound made came from its roaring engine.

Passing the bustling streets of Seoul one street light at a time, while chaos consumed its passengers.

" **Orynn**! So, are you gonna answer the question?" prompted Reema, from the front seat. "Seriously, as long as I've known you and as long as we've been a group; you never once talked about having a boyfriend or any sort of relationship. Why?"

"Why ya'll sweating her? So what, she ain't gotta tell ya'll shit. I mean ya'll being light weight nosy about shit that don't even concern you" defended Yue. 

Of course, she and Namie knew about their leader's more than complicated relationships but that's because they can keep secrets. The younger line...not so much.

Continuing to stare out the window, lost in her own thoughts, Orynn listened to the song on the radio. 

A small smile played on her lips. She had heard their question, but she didn't really feel like answering.

Even if she did, her answer would be way too complicated.

"I love this song" replied Orynn, completely changing the subject on the nosy girls.

Laughing a little, Namie whispered "I wonder why" nudging the leader slightly. "It's been years, and I **still** can't believe you lost your virginity to him. We really did have some memorable moments with Shinee', huh?"

Orynn just looked at her in disbelief.

After all these years of not saying anything about it, Namie had finally spilled the beans.

"Wait a minute!" shouted Riot.

Her head turn quickly to face the leader, then Namie, then back to Orynn. "Hold the fuck up! Rynn, you gave up the kutty kat to someone from Shinee'?"

Sighing, the leader side-eyed Namie.

She wasn't mad at her, slip ups happen between friends all the time.

At least it wasn't in public.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago" started Orynn.

She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face, when she thought about that time in her life.

"Oh, that D must've been too bomb! Got you smiling and shit. Now I have to know which member it was" exclaimed Reema.

Turning in her seat, Mynx faced the others.

"I wanna play too. Was it Minho? He looks like he got that bomb life-changing, make you wanna trick off type D" Stated the youngest member.

"Was it Key? "asked Reema. To which Orynn shook her head no.

"Girl, why out of all shinee members you picked Key? You know damn well him and Rynn would do more fighting than fucking. Do you not remember the great battle at Tokyo dome 3 years ago? It was like watching starving pitbulls fight over a honey baked ham, only instead of ham it was a massage chair" added Namie shuddering a bit at the memory.

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Added Riot, "didn't he threaten to cut you up like a Christmas goose? If you didn't, and I quote 'get you stank ass bulldyke hands off his good chair and out his light' that shit was funny."

Everyone laughed at the memory.

"I kinda miss being their opening act" added Yue' wistfully.

"Anyway, back to what we were doing before we got to reminiscing about our debut days. For Rynn to be smiling like that, it had to be someone who could throw down and everybody knows, no one throws that D better than a dancer. So, my guess is Taemin. Am I right?" asserted Riot.

Laughing, Yue' decided to throw a curve at everyone. "Girl, Orynn wouldn't know nothing about Taemin's dick. You better ask Namie that one. Her fast ass took down Taemin and Kai at the same **damn** time."

"WHAT THE FUCK, NAMIE!" exclaimed Riot, "Is there a reason nobody tells me this shit? When the hell did this happen?"

After seeing the topic had been successfully steered in another direction, Yue' winked at Orynn. Who gave her a grateful smile in return.

She loved the Maknae line to death, but they were nosy as hell and couldn't keep a secret to save their lives.

Laughing, Namie answered Riot's questions. "Well, remember that time where I was gone for like two days and came back so 'sick' I could get out of bed?"

"Bitch you lying!" shouted Riot astonished," you stayed in bed for like a week. I thought your ass had meningitis or something hella bad. I legit was about to say fuck it and take your ass to the hospital."

"Girl, I told your ass it was a bad idea to fuck both of them." Admonished Yue'. She had been the one to let Namie in the house that day. Poor girl had to be helped to even get into bed...and an ice bath for the first two days.

She had sworn to the rapper that she would never try that again and Namie kept true to her word.

She hadn't.

"One is doable, but both at the same damn time... RIP your cooter." Laughed Orynn.

"No wonder your ass was laid out like a paraplegic thot screaming 'I can't feel my legs'" mocked Yue'. 

The other members laughed at that. Even Namie couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped her lips, at the rapper's reenactment.

"It's a good thing you chose them though, anyone else would've ruined the shit out your rep and bragged to anyone that would listen. Their solid dudes, hoeish, but good guys. They fucked up that kutty kat but not your rep. I'd say that was a win" Acknowledged Riot.

"Man! You know my gynecologist told me that my cervix has now shifted to the right a bit." Replied Namie, shaking her head." It was embarrassing as hell to explain to her what could have happened and why. Ya'll should have seen the look she gave me. Doctors are not supposed to judge but that bitch was judge and jury that day." She cringed at the memory.

"I just wanna know one thing" started Yue'," between the two of them, which one had the bigger dick, and which one had the better stroke game. Obviously, they knocked more than the lining out."

Yue' grabbed Namie by the shoulders and lightly shook her, before yelling "Feed my horiosity!"

"I wanna know that too" added Riot and Reema in unison, excitedly.

"Fine" huffed, a giggling Namie. "Not gonna lie they both gave me PTDD"

"What is that?" interrupted Mynx.

"Post Traumatic dick disorder" answered Orynn.

She couldn't believe Namie still used that term. It was a phrase Orynn had invented, after no other words could describe how blown out her back had been one night.

A figure walking down the street caught Yue's attention. She looked closer out the van window to make sure it was the right person.

"yeah, that part." Agreed Namie. "Anyway, If I had to choose between the two I'd probably say.."

"Aye, pull over." Interrupted Yue', as she yelled to the driver.

Everyone looked out the window to see what had caught her attention. Collectively, they sighed at the sight.

"Yue' leave that man alone, please" begged Orynn. "You already broke his fingers once before."

Already getting out of the car, the rapper called over her shoulder "I'm cool Rynn, I just wanna talk to him. That's all."

Quickly, she started walking in his direction.

"Hey! you little bitch! So, you bringing women up on charges and shit? That's what we doing now?" Hollered the Irate woman.

Quickly, the male idol turned to look at Yue' charging forward and took off running.

Yue' began to give chase.

"Ravi, you dusty bitch! I'mma break your other hand when I catch you.!" She called out, hot on his heels.

Looking around the van, Reema scoffed "So I guess one of us should call BTS and let them know we may be a little late for dinner"

A moment later they heard a high-pitched scream and distant sounds of thuds. Panting, a winded Yue' climbed back in the van.

After taking her seat and rubbing her now red and swollen knuckles, she glanced around at everyone's gape.

"Just so ya'll know, he said he's gonna drop the charges" she stated.

Shaking her head disbelievingly, Orynn added "Only because you beat him into doing it."

"Yeah Yue', how you gon whoop his ass for hitting yo ass with a case for whoopin his ass?" added a laughing Riot.

At that they all laughed.

Reema hit the button to close the van door and they continued to make their way to the business dinner with BTS.

...................................................................................................

Confessional question: How was the dinner with BTS?

***All confessional questions are bought to you by Chase's Chicken "So good make you wanna stab your momma"**

Riot: It was good.

I told them how our beautiful kitchen was torched by Mynx's clumsy ass non-toaster using, poptart pyrotechnics.

I don't care if she got mad either. I'm the one that should be mad.

I lost plenty of good ass chicken that day.

Anyway.

Me and Taehyung did some grappling, at first he was all "Oh no Noona I can't wrestle you. What if you get hurt?"

Changed his mind real when I hit em' with that DDT.

I could tell he wasn't tryna come at me full blast though. To be honest I think I fucked his back up when I bodied his ass on that hardwood floor.

Army probably finna come for my head now.

Send me death threats if you want to, you lil bitches!

Watch I show up at yo house to cash in that fade tho!

 **Reema** : I got to help Jin cook. Even though we got there late, it was okay because they didn't get out of the studio on time either.

Punctuality is apparently none of our strong suit.

Anyway, Jin's a good cook.

His girl is lucky.

We sipped wine and talked a lot of shit.

 **Mynx** : I had fun.

Ended up beating Jungkook in almost all his games.

I can't believe he was such a sore loser about it.

The food was great.

I was so embarrassed when riot told the story of how I burned down our kitchen trying to cook a poptart.

Jin wouldn't even let me help wash the dishes. He wanted me nowhere near their kitchen.

Thanx Riot!

 **Namie:** Jin and Reema did that.

The food was great!

Jimin is so nice too. He saw that my back was bothering me and gave me a massage.

Everything was going great until Yue' called me a homie hopper when jimin left to get some water.

You know what...could you guys edit out that last part?

 **Mistress Yue'** : Food: check

Drank: check

Dominoes: check

Shit talking with suga, J-hope and Orynn: check

Yeah, I had fun.

They some chill ass dudes.

No lie though, wasn't really expecting Suga or J-hope to know how to play let alone have some dominoes though.

Did ya'll know Jay drink henny and smokes black n milds?

 **Orynn:** We had a good time.

I was sorry to hear about everything that happen with Namjoon's girl though. So, I understand why he wasn't there.

Poor guy.

I hope A.k. makes a full recovery.

I like Midnight Desire, they some cool ass girls and got some bops. That's fucked up what happen to her. It could happen to any of us.

These sasaengs man, shits intense.

About the dinner though, yeah it was fun.

Especially, listening to Riots over exaggerated rendition of Mynx burning down the kitchen.

When our shit gets fixed we def need to have them over for drinks.

**Once again, this confessional has been brought to you by Chase's Chicken**

**"I know you see me eattin' Hoe"  
**

 

 

 

 


	6. Now That's Gonna Leave A Mark

Namie and Reema had been minding their own business, when they were approached by Dok2 and Jay Park. They hadn't seen either male since the live finale of SMTM.

"Hey, ladies" greeted Dok2, smirking light-heartedly. He stood directly in front of them, blocking their path. If they hadn't known any better both girls would have thought he'd done that on purpose. Most people thought that only their rap line were the fighters and that the rest of them were easy going. Only helping to aide in fights but not really seeking violence themselves and maybe that was what dok2 thought as well. However, if he thought that then he thought wrong. Neither girl knew what his or Jay's intentions were but if they wanted to try something then game on!

"Hey" came their uneasy unified response. They were weary of the two men and kept their guard up, just in case.

"Namie" greeted a smiling Jay. "how have you been?" His smile didn't come off as forced but there was something about it that made the singer suspicious. They were up to something but what it was Namie couldn't tell.

"I've been good." Answered the singer." What are you guys doing here?" Cutting right to the chase and getting to the point of her curiosity. She didn't really feel like the cat and mouse game they were trying to play with her and Reema. They had been up all night at the studio laying down vocals for two new songs on their upcoming album. Both girls just wanted to get their groceries and go back to the dungeon.

"I'm glad you asked that." Smirked Jay. Reaching out he cupped her face with the palm of his hand. "We decided to challenge your group to a paintball war. Crew against crew." Leaning in, he whispered. "I came up with the idea, so I can spend some time with you baby girl. I hope you don't mind getting a little dirty."

Laughing, Namie pushed Jay away lightly. Biting his lips, Jay winked and the singer before moving to stand next to dok2.

"When and where?" asked Reema. She knew that Orynn, Riot and Yue' would love this. They went to the gun range twice a week as is. This would be like a kid going to Disneyland for them. They lived for this type of shit.

"Saturday at Gumi Survival." Grinned Dok2. "Everything will be provided so you don't need to bring anything."

Sighing, Namie added. "Well, we have to bring our film crew. We're still filming a reality show after all."

"That's cool Namie. I ain't got no problem with that and neither will my squad." Agreed Dok2. Taking out a folded-up piece of paper, he handed it to Reema. It had the directions to the Survival facility, a list of do's and don'ts and the name of the instructor who would be overseeing everything. Apparently, his name was Snake.

Taking it, she placed it in her pocket then both girls left. They had to pay for their things and get back to the dorm to tell the others. It was crew against crew, which basically meant guys against girls.

Grinning, they both thought about how much fun this was going to be. Especially when those guys realized they may have bitten off more than they could chew.

.................................................................

"I can't believe were really doing this" whined Mynx as they van drove down the dirt path that lead to Gumi's. "Getting hit with those paint pallets hurt like a bitch and leave bruises." Complained the Maknae.

"Stay yo ass in the van, then" snapped Yue' rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration. Everyone had been excited about doing this except Mynx. She had done nothing but complain for the last 3 days about not wanting to do it, but every time they told her she could stay home she refused.

"Why you tryna do her like that?" Laughed Riot. "She gon fuck around end up like them kids whose parents be leaving they asses in them hot ass cars. That's how we doing now Yue'? She the baby and we all know her ass ain't used to shooting or being shot at, just let her have her moment." Giggled the rapper as she nudged Yue' playfully.

It wasn't a secret that Mynx could be kind of scary when it comes to things like this and she would complain about it. They were all used to it but for some reason she was doing an excellent job of pissing Yue' off today.

Pouting, Mynx turned away from them and looked out the window. Taking in the scenery, it really was pretty. All the trees and meadow flowers gave it an otherworldly feel. Like they had stepped on to the set of 'Lord of the Rings' or something. Someone tapping her shoulder brought her attention back, turning she gave older girl her full attention.

"When we get there, you'll be placed as far away from the actual battle grounds as possible. So, don't worry about getting hit, okay? All you have to do is stand by the flag. We'll take care of the rest." Beamed Namie, trying her best to ease the worries of the youngest member.

Before the Maknae could answer the van came to a stop.

"We're heeeeeerrrrrrrreeeeee" Yelled Reema eerily similar to the character Carol Anne from Poltergeist.

Opening the van door, the girls quickly exited and followed the signs that lead to the field house. Once there, they changed into their jumpsuits and put on their gear. In no time at all the marched down to meet the guys at the area where the war would take place.

Jay and dok2 waved at the girls as they made their way to them. Their crew consisted of five men. Jay, Dok2, the Quiett, Beezino and Simon D.

Seeing this, Orynn asked. "There's six of us and five of you so how is this supposed to work? Do you guys want us to have a member sit out to make it even?"

Rolling his eyes, Beenzino scoffed. "It doesn't matter anyway, sweetheart. You're just girls, so I don't think one extra will really make a difference. You'll still lose." He laughed. "I sure only half of you can even hold up those guns and the other half probably don't even know what to do with it."

Then pointing at Riot and Yue' he chuckled. "Except maybe those two. One looks like ex Chinese mafia and the other looks like she just got out of Bangkok prison."

Shaking, his head Simon began to say something but changed his mind. Instead, he just smirked and winked at Orynn.

"Either way, we still strong enough to beat yo ass." Laughed Riot. "I'll even do you a solid and make this shit quick, so you can get back to chasing them unseasoned chicken cooking little jars of underage mayonnaise"

Whatever else she was going to say got cut off as the instructor told them the rules. They were given 15 mins to strategize and get in place, than the horn sounded and the battle began. The guys really didn't have a clear strategy, they were all moving forward trying to capture the girls flag and take as many casualties as possible. The girls however, put Riot and Yue' in front, with Namie and Reema flanking the outskirts of the arena. They were hiding behind boulders, trees or whatever else could camouflage them from the guys sight. Mynx as she had been told was placed to "guard" the flag. She stayed crotched down behind a wall hoping she wouldn't ever have to use the gun she had been given.

Orynn was not far from her. She had climbed a nearby tree that had a great view of the entire area. Setting up her gun she laid her body flat upon a strong branch. Hidden by the leaves of the tree she began to pick off the guys one by one, as they were herded like cattle by Riot and Yue'. They had no idea that they had been played by the girls.

No idea that they were being led to their demise. Eyeing her mark, she pulled the trigger and hit him square in the head. He yelled in pain and fall to the ground dramatically. 

"That's what you get you misogynist bastard" Mumbled the leader. The other guys began looking around trying to see where the shot had come from. Guns raised they split up. Jay found his way right to the other girls and found himself in a hail of paint pallets. He was covered from head to toe in paint.

"Alright, ALRIGHT!" he yelled, over the sounds of guns firing. "I'm dead, okay?"

Orynn's attention was drawn back to watching Mynx guard the flag. She noticed that in the chaos of Jay being shot that the rest of the group had gotten closer to the girl's flag. Quickly, she let off three shots. Each one hitting its mark. Grinning she jumped down from the tree as the horn sounded, signaling the end of the game.

"You shot me in my ass!" laughed a grimacing Dok2, he tried to keep the pained expression from gracing his face but failed. Laughing, Orynn just shrugged her shoulders. She had shot him in the ass, Beenzino in the head and the quiett in the chest. It was what they all deserved, so she felt no remorse.

"It's better than where she shot me." Laughed Simon D, as he arched a brow. Smirking, he asked the leader. "Exactly, why were you aiming so close to my crotch?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Countered Orynn. Winking at him, as she sauntered her way back over to her group.

When she walked up, she saw Yue' and Riot huddled together. It was obvious they were up to something. Shaking her head she peaked over their shoulder to see what they were doing.

"What are you two up too?" she asked. Eyes landing on the jugs of water.

Cocking a brow and thumbing in Namie's direction, Riot scoffed. " Do you see that shit, Rynn? We have to. I mean it's only right."

Looking at where Riot had pointed, Orynn saw Jay flirting with Namie and judging from their body language Namie was enjoying it.

Sighing, the leader stated. "Give me one of them bottles." Shaking her head, she added. "I swear this girl don't learn."

Grinning like a mad woman Yue' did as the leader had requested and together the trio made their way over to the two.

Grabbing him by the back of his jumpsuit, Riot yelled "Hoe be gone!" the other girls gathered around Jay and began dousing him in the water all yelling things like, be gone hoe or the power of Heidi Fleiss compels you.

Everyone was laughing even Jay. He began shaking like he was really the victim of an exorcism. He kept trying to reach for Namie who was being playfully held back by Dok2 and Simon D. Once all the water had been emptied out the jugs, they threw them hitting Beenzino.

As much as the trio didn't care for Jay's fuckboi ways, they absolutely HATED Beenzino.

Taking off her boot, Yue' launched it in the air.

"BITCH!" yelled the rapper as it hit its mark. Getting in the van she smiled, she had a new target for her aggression and his name was Beenzino.

She and Riot would take pleasure in making his life pure misery.

.............................................................................

 

 

 **Confessional question of the week:** Are any of you dating? If not, what is your Ideal type and what idol represents that?

 ***All confessional questions are sponsored by Chase's chicken.** "Do we even need to tell you at this point?" **  
**

 

 **Mynx** :

I'm not allowed to date anymore because all my boyfriends end up having wives. So, I guess my ideal type would be someone hardworking, who values family.

Maybe some like Rain. Yeah, I could see myself with someone like him, or just him in general.

Is he still married to that Tae Hee chick? Oh....

Are they happy?

 

 

 **Reema** :

I want someone that's either a good cook or likes to eat. I love to cook so it would make perfect sense to date a person who loves food.

Honestly, I can't get over that thing that Riot said about dancers. So maybe I would want someone who could dance well too.

Just, to see if what she said was true. You know, for science.

Umm, If I had to pick a person I think I would pick Yugyeom.

He's a really good dancer.

 

 

 **Mistress Yue'** :

Am I dating? Is that like a polite way of asking if I'm fucking?

I mean I'm a grown woman. So I would hope that I wouldn't be no virgin at my age.

Anyway, Ideal type? I like intelligence. Someone who is well read, you know.

Also, some one not afraid to stand up to me or let me run they ass or our relationship. You gotta be strong to deal with a woman like me and you gotta know what you want.

I hate fickle mothafuckers.

You can forget about me picking an idol that's supposed to rep that. So don't ask.

 

 **Namie** :

Well it's not a secret that I'm not dating anyone and the type of men I seem to attract.

My ideal type, is someone who is fun. Loves laughing and making people laugh but also values friendship and having close bonds. I love a man who knows how to dress too.

If I had to choose an idol that reps that I would have to say Seungri.

Yeah, we'll go with that one.

 

 **Riot** :

These mothafuckers here! Who thought this was a good question to ask?

First, this ain't even one question. It's three different ass questions.

So, I'm only choosing one to actually answer and if you don't like that then you can kiss the blackest part of my ass you can find.

An Idol who reps my ideal type would probably have to be Taehyung.

I mean I bodied his ass on that hardwood floor and he took it like a G.

Plus, I like his height and voice.

Now you got your fuckin answer....happy?

 

 

 **Orynn** :

I've always been attracted to men who are lyricist. I love a man that has a way with words. Someone who doesn't mind tattoos or wants to change me to fit whatever images they think a woman should be.

I want someone who accepts me the way I am. All of me, flaws and everything.

Someone who is open with their emotions. I hate closed off people.

You have to be unafraid to show me your vulnerabilities. I'm also a sucker for a man with nice eyes and a great smile.

If I had to choose and idol that's reps that....

Well, I guess I'd choose either G-dragon or Jonghyun.

I can't really choose just one though.

 


	7. Trollin`

It was a typical day in the dungeon. The film crew had been there all morning and the girls found themselves in the middle of a vlive. They were answering fan questions and just having an enjoyable time interacting with their LuLu's. 

That was their fandom's name, LuLu's.

The name being derived from the fact that 808 was the area code for Honolulu, Hawaii. It was also the place where the girls had met and auditioned for GD and Taeyang.

It was just after Riot had begun to explain what part of Cambodia she was from, when fans began flooding their live with comments about a challenge.

Pausing, Riot read some of the comments. "What the fuck kind of challenge are ya'll taking about?" she frowned. "Look I'm all for doin a challenge but one of ya'll gotta explain what exactly this is." She elaborated.

Orynn and Reema looked at the tablet and began reading the comments that LuLu's were leaving. Namie covered her mouth, trying in vain not to snicker as a couple LuLu's explained the challenge rules. Orynn shook her head, as a giggling Yue' patted her on the back.

Sighing, the leader accepted. "Well, I'm glad to see that LuLu's haven't lost their sense of humor. Challenge accepted."

"This is going to be interesting, that's for sure." Giggled Reema, to a nodding Namie.

"Well, I guess we'll get to planning this. See ya next time LuLu's." Beamed Yue', giving a peace sign.

"If we don't end up in jail." Mumbled Mynx, shaking her head. With that they signed off and everyone started laughing.

"It looks like we'll be going trollin tomorrow." Laughed Namie. 

...................................................................

It was early the next morning when they put their plan into action. Waking up at around 3 am, they dressed ready for war. Well, not war but close enough. They were ready to take on the troll challenge.

Quietly, they made their way down towards the van. They had gotten ahold of their targets schedule for the day and were ready to make their lives hell for the next few hours.

Each girl giggled as the van crept along the dark empty road. Wondering what would happen as the day progressed. By 5:30 they had reached their destination and slowly the van pulled to the curb to let them out. On Silent stealthy feet they made their way to the large building. Riot fixed the portable speakers and plugged the aux cord into her phone.

Each girl made sure their mic pack was turned on and secured to their body. Quickly, they did a mic check and after finding everything in order they made their move.

The guys were all sitting down having breakfast in the buildings cafeteria, when the loud music cued. Turning around they came face to face with all 6 girl members. They were clad in all black with splashes of neon colors here and there.

Dancing around them, the girls began to sing "Why so serious?" trying their hardest not to laugh at the Shinee member expressions.

Taemin looked amused, Onew looked away clearly embarrassed, while Minho smiled but continued to eat his breakfast. Key looked at them with a raised eyebrow, as the girls did a purposely horrible rendition of the choreography for the song. He was clearly not impressed nor amused. Shaking his head, he cut his eyes and placed his thumb and index finger over the bridge of his nose. Giving it a slight squeeze, he fanned his other hand in front of his nose. Appalled, he yelled. "Boo! Hiss! Boo! Find another group's song to ruin you untalented slores!"

When the song ended the girls left out, waving to everyone except Key. Orynn and Namie rolled their eyes, Mynx looked lost and unsure and Reem looked indifferent to his entire display. While Yue' and Riot held out both hands with their middle fingers high in the air, impish smirks on their faces as they strutted out the cafeteria.

"This is only the beginning **BITCH**!" Yelled Riot, laughingly as the other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

Once they were gone from sight, Key turned back to his group members. Eyes landing on Jonghyun, who had been unusually quiet throughout the ordeal.

"Can you believe them?" Scoffed Key.

Tilting his head to the side and placing it in his upturned palm, Jonghyun smirked. "I thought it was funny and it's clearly some sort of joke or dare. I wonder what they'll do next?"

"Probably post a live of them shaving their chest hair. Especially, Orynn's bulldyke ass." Jeered the rapper. "I just know she's wearing a strap-on under those jeggings."

"Why do you hate her?" asked Minho laughing as he took another bite of bacon.

"I don't hate her." Sighed Key tiredly. "I dislike the fuck out of her though, and you don't really need a reason for that." He replied flippantly.

The rest of them member looked at him in shock, before the table erupted into laughter. Quickly, they finished their meal and headed off to their first scheduled appearance of the day.

True to their word and keeping up with the challenge, the girls continued to pop up and troll shine throughout the entire day. Singing the same song and doing the same ungodly dance. At one point they gave up popping up in favor of just following behind them. 

Frustrated, Key took to his Instagram and posted a live of the girls trolling them and the fans that had gathered around to watch. Irritated, his told his followers to please don't feed the trolls and the hashtag spread like wildfire. 

Finally, the girls called it a day and headed back to their dorm. They had seen the hashtag and key's post and began to plot.

"If he wants trolls, then I say let's show his punk ass some trolls." Cackled Yue' as the others agreed. After planning for over an hour, they headed to the store for a few items that they would need. Combing through the aisles, they grabbed what they needed and headed for check out.

Nudging Orynn, Namie smirked. "He looked good didn't he?"

"Namie." Warned the leader playfully. "Don't start."

"Admit it Rynn, he looked good." Persisted the singer.

Smiling, Orynn playfully through a candy wrapper at her friend. "Yeah, he did look good." She admitted softly. 

Before she could say anything else the other members approached with their purchases. Piling into the van they headed back home with smiles on their faces. Each of them anticipating tomorrow and taking the trolling challenge to another level.

................................................

Shinee' was in the middle of a dance practice when they heard music.

They had been surprised when they left for the SM building that morning and EightOh8 hadn't popped out from nowhere trolling them. Guessing that the girls had only wanted to joke around that day shinee went to practice with mixed feelings among the members. Some were relieved it was over and some were kind of disappointed.

Now hearing the music as it blasted over their own, from somewhere out in the parking lot, they could only wonder just what was in store for them once they got out there.

Sighing, Onew turned off the stereo as the others headed for the door to see just what awaited them.

............................................

The girls marched back and forth in front of the building among the cheers of fans and the blasting speakers. The bassline of the Phil Collins' song making neighboring parked cars vibrate. Holding their picket signs higher in the air they chanted "Feed us! Feed us!" dressed in distorted versions of the trolls from the Grimm fairytales.

They had a fake bridge put up that, they were taking turns walking across and under, made by LuLu's. Reema had sent out a message onto their fancafe late last night telling what the girls had planned and in true LuLu fashion, the fans had come through for them.

One by one, the Shinee members exited the building and took in the sight before them. Even Key couldn't control his laughter at the sight of the girls dressed as the ugliest trolls in history. It didn't help that they had worn bootleg mafia clothes over the costumes, so they looked extra ridiculous. Riot had on oversized brass knuckles and Yue' was carrying what looked like a bat wrapped in barbwire. Orynn's Picket sign had a bloody handprint on it and there was a random pair of fake mangled legs peeking out from under the bridge.

Shinee' found that they couldn't be mad at the girls. Not at all. Sure, they had ruined their practice, but this entire scene was just too damn funny.

It looked like EightOh8 had completed the troll challenge in a way fit for the group's dynamic.

"You are the cutest ugly troll I think I've ever seen." Joked Jonghyun, as he hugged Namie. Laughing the singer hugged him back then pointed towards Orynn, who was signing her bloodied picket sign and handing it to a fan.

"You going to go talk to her?" nudged Namie with a wink. "I know you two still have a long list of things to resolve."

Scratching the back of his head, Jonghyun sighed. "You think she'll talk to me?"

"Pretty damn sure." Nodded Namie. Giving him a push in Orynn's direction, the singer smiled to herself as she watched them talk.

Grinning she gave herself a mental pat on the back. Her leader's relationships were always complicated but Namie always did believe that Jonghyun was a perfect fit for Orynn, and if she could help them rekindle that spark than she'd call that a win.

She watched as they walked away from the crowds of people and headed off towards Jonghyun's car. After opening her door and helping her to maneuver her costume so she could sit down, he got in himself and pulled off.

Tapping on her shoulder, drew Namie's attention away from the Lamborghini's now distant tail-lights.

"Aye, we bout to leave and go get something to eat." Started Yue'. Looking around she noticed that Orynn wasn't there. Eyeing Namie suspiciously, she asked. "Where Rynn?"

Namie giggled. "She left to go get her some bling bling."

"I should've known that would happen." Sighed Yue'. She and Namie made there way towards the others as they waved goodbye to the fans and entered the van.

"I guess that old saying is true." Began Yue' softly. "I guess your first really can always get you back. I always did like him." Laughing she added. "Not mine though, Fuck his ass for life! Punk ass bitch."

Laughing at her outburst, both ladies got in the van. Joining the other group members as they sang loudly and off key.

 


End file.
